What The Future Holds
by FujiTsuki95
Summary: A take on how KWMS's and OHSHC's futures will turn out. MisaXTaku HaruXTama. Reviews are highly appreciated.


What the Future Holds

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS or any of the characters related to it... I'm just a helpless, Moe-overloaded fangirl looking for some release.. TT^TT

A/N: First story. Please be nice. Reviews will be appreciated :)

There weren't enough future fics to suit my taste so I just made one myself. I'm a bit new to fanfic-ing (is that even a word?) but I think this is safe enough for an unfinished original story... Uh.. I think this is a good enough one-shot, but if I get enough reviews, I'll be turning it into a crossover with Ouran High School Host Club...

Thankies in advance ^w^ 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – <em>You Don't Scare Me<em>

"Didn't I tell you not to call when I'm at work?" Ayuzawa Misaki hissed into her cell phone as she ducked into the sizable stack of papers on her desk. It was just after lunch and she had only been a five short minutes into her work.

Takumi's deep, throaty chuckle floated back to her. "Well, I really miss you, MIsa-chan," he said laughingly.

Misaki felt her cheeks turn pink. "I—I miss you too, you perverted alien. Now, why are you calling?" Even after six years of dating him, Misaki still had trouble voicing out her feelings. She got up slowly, careful not to disturb her co-workers, then quietly left her desk and headed toward the adjacent sitting room. She plopped down on one of the comfy recliners and prepared her chastising remarks.

"Can't I call just to tell my girlfriend how much I love her and I miss her? A lot?" He said with mock tones of hurt.

Misaki's face went a few shades redder but she managed to reply with a bland "No. As a matter of fact, you can't. Not when said girlfriend is trying to get some work done." She sighed. "Takumi, if you called just to tease me, I'm hanging up."

"No, wait." Takumi said. "I do have another reason for calling."

"Then spit it out."

He took a deep breath and said, "I received an invitation to a fundraiser and I wanted to tell you that you have to prepare a cocktail dress. As my date, of course." He sat back and waited for the inevitable explosion.

Thankfully enough, Misaki's office's sitting room was built to be soundproof because, after a few beats of silence, she let out a very loud, very demon-president-like tongue lashing.

"AND WHADDYA MEAN BY THAT, YOU PERVERT? I DON'T REMEMBER SAYING THAT I'D GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU, DUMB ALIEN USUI!" Misaki yelled with all her righteous fury.

Takumi rubbed his ear before placing the phone against it again. "You're so predictable, Misa-chan." He chuckled. "I only said that because I knew you would never refuse anyway."

Misaki started to draw another breath, but Takumi cut her off smoothly. "Would you rather I go there to be humiliated alone?" he asked, seriousness lacing his tone.

There was a strange gagging sound from Misaki's end before her weak "No" came floating to Takumi's ear.

Takumi grinned and continued. "Then should I invite someone else? That new secretary from my job _has_ been eyeing me lately. Or maybe I should just ask one of my old classmates from Miyabigaoka, or—"

"N—No! You—you can't." Came Misaki's panicked reply. She sighed in defeat when she realized that she had no way out.

"So it's settled then." Misaki could hear Takumi's smile through his words. "I'll pick you up and we can pick out what you're gonna wear."

"Never mind. I'll just pull out one of my old—Wait a minute." Misaki said slowly. "You're supposed to be at work right now. So what do you mean you'll pick me up? Besides, you can't. _I'm_ in the middle of work right now." She started to get that uncomfortable feeling that she always had whenever something was going wrong.

"I got the day off since I have to help a certain someone with her fundraiser attire." She had her back turned towards the elevator so Misaki didn't see it slide open as Takumi continued talking. Her co-workers saw him and started giggling. _There they go again,_ was the collective thought of the chittering ladies in the office. Takumi placed a finger to his lips, nodded towards the sitting room, and winked. The ladies giggled again. "Suzuna told me that you'd been having headaches lately, and I figured you haven't been eating _and_ sleeping properly. So I'm personally going to ask your boss if you can take an afternoon off for some well-deserved R&R."

Misaki surged up off her seat just as Takumi turned the doorknob. Her face was slowly turning a very ripe tomato color. "Personally? You mean—"

Takumi's arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her back against him, burying his face in her soft hair. "Boo." He joked softly.

All anger forgotten when he felt his warm embrace again, Misaki leaned back and drank in his loving warmth. "You don't scare me, perverted alien."


End file.
